Kiss the Girl
by BlueOwl7
Summary: One-shot - Graduation Ball, will the Prince dare to kiss his Princess? Dramione.


Kiss the Girl

(spoken)

Sebastien: ( Percussion, Strings, Winds, Words)

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her.

[Graduation Ball, Hogwarts ]  
Draco smoothed out his black diamond robes and pushed Pansy off his lay. "Pansy, I'm not in the mood tonight,get off NOW.", said Draco, stopping Pansy (the pug, as he secretly laughed) follow him around. Pansy scattered away toward Blaise's direction. Draco whispered good luck to his best mate and ended up with a rude gesture He grabed a Firewhisky on a nearby table and watched (more like stare at) a girl sitting across the hall.

And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try

He walked toward the girl, the girl he secretly loves for all these years, dying to know does she have any feelings toward him.

You wanna,  
Kiss the girl

Looking at her pump lips, Draco licked his lips. Only a few steps more.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you too,  
there is one way to ask her.

'Yes, I do love her.' Draco mutters under his breath.'For God so long. Would she wants me too?' All her teasing and that smirk of hers coming back to his mind.

It don't take a word,  
Not a single word, go on and  
Kiss the Girl (sing wit' me now)

Yea, he said to himself with sarcasm, it don't take a single word but he will end up facing her fist once more.

Frogs & Sebastien:  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl

I am not shy. He shouted at his brain mentally. I am just a plain old coward.

Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl,

No, this is my last chance. I am not going to screw it up like I did in the past few years. I am not losing her to that weasel. Draco continued the mentally shouting.

Sebastien:  
Now's your moment  
(ya ya)  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
(ya ya ya)  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
(ya ya ya ya ya)

One more step. "Granger, wanna go to the Black Lake for a talk?" He heard himself saying that to Hermione. She nodded and they went on a small boat.

She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl

She didn't say a word. Draco stared at her eyes. Melting chocolate with golden sparks near pupil.

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You've got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la

Silver eyes and brown ones met, moving closer toward each other.

Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how, you wanna  
Kiss the girl (woah-woah!)  
Sha la la la la la

Their lips touched the other. Sparks flied toward all direction. Draco deepen the kiss and she moaned in pleasure.

Float along, and listen to the song  
The song say, kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music says  
You gotta, kiss the girl

You gotta ...

"Kiss the girl," they said it in union with her head on his shoulder.

The End

Background:  
After Voldermort's defeat, Harry's and Ginny's year combine as a whole Year Seven with Hermione Granger as the Head Girl and Draco Malfoy as the Head Boy. There always are teasing and jokes around the two Heads. They share a common room near Ravenclaw's tower. Draco had a crush in third year after getting punch and slowly fell in love after that. Hermione discovered a new side of Draco Malfoy and fell in love during this year. This is the graduation ball and the last day for all seventh year.

Author's Note:  
Now here's my first song-fic! How's it? I always am a big fan of Disney's songs and one of my favourite is Kiss the Girl from Little Mermaid. I also ship Dramione so I decide to mix two of them together. :) Sorry about the grammar (I am ESL) and any mistakes I made. Please feel free to review and PM me for any suggestion or correction. That is always appreciated. :) [This is specially for the people who reads Everything is not what it is seems] GO AND CHECK IT OUT ! There're only a few chapters on and I will be writing more and upload more of them since I am having my summer break now. Sorry to all that was/still is waiting for the chapters since March or April. PM me for a question about the fic and ask for a sneak peak❢

Thanks for all your support,  
BlueOwl7


End file.
